


糖

by sloray



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray
Summary: 第六章剧透警告
Kudos: 2





	糖

整个罗德岛都吵吵嚷嚷的，所有人都忙碌着确认补给，为离开龙门做最后的准备，所以也没有人有暇管关注这个在拐角处悄悄探头的小火龙。

伊芙利特偷偷的溜到上了通往博士办公室的走廊，这里倒是一片安静，一个人影也没有。

她轻轻推开了一条门缝，门吱呀发出的响声在寂静的走廊里回响，倒是把伊芙利特自己吓了一跳。她飞快的左右瞄了一眼，然后就着那条门缝溜了进去。

那个小红帽倒是没有骗她，办公室里一片漆黑空无一人，只有一盏小台灯在办公桌上散发着柔和的光，不至于剥夺了人的全部视野。

伊芙利特走到办公桌旁，拿出准备好的故事书和糖果。

之前她不小心烧了博士的书本，赫默告诉她做错了事情要弥补和道歉才是好孩子。所以故事书是她赔给博士的，糖果是补偿。

她把东西小心的放在桌子上。想要离开。然后又想了想，觉得她应该对博士道歉，所以她又回到桌边，想要找1支笔留下道歉的字条。

笔筒旁散落的糖果吸引了伊芙利特的注意力，与她带来的不同，这些糖果只歪歪扭扭的包裹了朴素的彩纸，连牌子logo都没有。

伊芙利特好奇的拿起一颗，对着灯旋转着糖果，但朴素的一个字也没印的彩纸给不出任何答案，甚至没有办法知晓口味。

“哎呀，那个可不能吃哦。”身后突然传来的声音字面意义上的下了伊芙利特一跳，她一甩手将糖果丢回到桌子上，扭头去看身后。

门口，博士不知什么时候开始站在那里，一手端着茶盘，在她看过来的时候按亮了他们头顶的白炽灯。

“我没有偷吃。”伊芙利特背着手小声的辩解，她的视线随着博士走过来的身影移动着，看着博士将那颗离群滚在桌子正中间的糖捡起来。

“……”博士没有马上说话，他的视线落在桌子上的那烧的只剩下一半书皮的故事书和旁边的糖果上，然后又看了看伊芙利特，伸手从中取了一颗递给她，“想来一块吗？”

“这是给你的。”伊芙利特低着头努力不去看那些包装着五彩亮纸的可爱糖果，“之前在你的办公室放火……真是对不起啦。”

“那个没关系啊。”那只手依旧坚定的举在她的面前，“要来一块糖吗？”

“都说了那是留给你的啊！”

“是啊。”博士无辜的眨了眨眼，“已经是我的东西了，所以我想把它送给你，不行吗？”

这么说似乎也没错？博士可是个很执着的人，上次的蚯蚓干也是，总让他这么举着好像很没礼貌？这种时候赫默说应该怎么办来着？

“谢……谢谢。”伊芙利特接过了那来自她自己的糖果，剥开放到嘴里，蜂蜜的甜味在她的味蕾上弥漫。

博士也摸了一块糖，就是那块被伊芙利特随手丢在桌子中间的奇怪的糖，放到嘴里。但他的样子却不像吃到甜美的糖果时的幸福。

他为什么眉毛都拧起来了？还流了眼泪？像是伊芙利特吃药时的样子？那块糖过期了吗？所以博士才不允许她吃？那他为什么自己还要吃啊？要是吃坏了怎么办要不要叫赫默来啊？

“对不起。”过了好一会儿，博士长长的出了一口气才终于能够开口，在他说话是，一股微弱的酒精气味飘过，“我还是不太能驾驭这个味道。”

伊芙利特眨着眼看着他，不明白他说的话。

“说起来，把这个给我不要紧吗？”博士拿起那本故事书，端详着被烤焦的边角，对她询问，“我听麦哲伦说，这是伊芙芙你最喜欢的故事。”

“没关系。”反正塞雷亚给她讲过很多遍了。伊芙利特依旧担心博士会不会因为食物中毒而死，“那些糖，不好吃就不要吃了。”

“那个啊，那是朋友送的，她要是看到我现在的样子，应该会高兴的笑起来吧。”博士看着笔筒旁剩余的那几颗糖，露出温柔的表情，慢慢的说。

“伊芙芙想听故事吗？”博士一边用带来的茶壶倒满了两个杯子，一边絮叨，红茶散发着一阵阵的清香吸引着伊芙利特，让她忘了反驳对方的那个称呼，而且她也确实很想听故事。

博士在她乖乖坐在椅子上接过茶杯的时候才开口：“故事的主人公是一个小公主，因为染了很重的病而被人歧视，所以她和她的兄弟姐妹们只能在一个偏远的地方生活。有一次，他们遇到了危险，小公主为保护她的兄弟姐妹们而爆发了力量，但那些力量却伤害了她自己和朋友们。”

伊芙利特完全被这个故事吸引了，尽管这个故事里没有任何跌宕的剧情和华丽的辞藻，但她被那种痛苦吸引了，她能理解的，能感同身受的那些矛盾和心痛，和她想要保护赫默却控制不了自己的力量而伤害了他人时是一样的。

炎魔冷哼了一声，但她无视了。

“然后呢？”

“然后，她和她的家人们跋山涉水，想要找到一处新的地方，有静静河水，摇曳松林和碧绿苔衣的温暖的安身之地。”

“然后呢？”伊芙利特急切的问，她想要知道这个故事的结局，她希望公主和她的家人们能找到一片温暖之地，像所有童话里一样快乐的生活。

“后来她找到了安宁，和她的朋友们一起快乐的生活。”

伊芙利特得到了她想要的结局，但是她却并不为这个结局而感到高兴。她感觉到失落，因为她隐约觉得这并不是真正的结局，因为故事并不都是童话，童话也并不会都是圆满的结局，“你在骗我，把我当小孩子哄。”

博士一瞬间的眼神悲恸哀伤，但仅仅只有一闪而过，短到伊芙利特怀疑是自己看错了。然后博士摇了摇头，朝她柔和而真心的笑容：“这是真的，公主在漫长的旅行中遇到了一群和她理念相似的人，他们没有偏见，没有歧视的接纳了她和她的朋友们。”

“好吧，我相信你。”伊芙利特仔细的看着博士，然后点了点头，放下心来，终于可以为这个圆满的结局而感到高兴，“我喜欢这个故事。”

博士再次微笑了，他想要说什么，但被一阵敲门声打断了。

白色头发的黎博利老爷爷推开了门，一只手端着的盘子上刚烤的小饼干散发出能让伊芙利特垂涎的带点烧灼气味的清香。

老爷爷站在门口，有一瞬间的犹豫：“我接到了排班通知，但看起来并不是时候。”

“没关系，将军，不如说来得正好。”博士朝他招了招手。

于是小饼干如伊芙利特所愿的被摆上了桌子。

“我们正在讲故事，将军见多识广，不如也来说说吧。”

“博士想要听什么呢？”赫拉格坐下来，不动声色的将盘子往一直盯着饼干的小女孩面前推了推，礼貌的询问。

“将军认识一位叫博卓卡斯替的老先生吗？他们好像称呼他为爱国者。”

“……”赫拉格沉默了一下，谨慎的询问，“这与整合运动有关系吗？”

“不。”博士摇了摇头，他捡起笔筒旁一块那种并不好吃的糖，递给老将军，一边说，“只是与我的一位干员有关。”

完


End file.
